Assassin's Creed:Insanity
by EXE198
Summary: Despues de la muerte de Desmond en el gran templo y con Juno libre ahora la humanidad esta en peligro de ser esclavizada pero que pasaria si aun quedara alguien que pudiera luchar por la libertad del hombre.M por escenas sangrientas.
1. chaper 1: El comienzo

Hola camaradas y lectores de fanfiction soy EXE y les he traído aquí mi primer fic asi que no se sorprendan si ven alguna falla al describir a los personajes o a las faltas de ortografía y esas cosas pero bueno basta de palabrería insulsa y empecemos LUZ , CAMARA , LET'S ROCK

Jeje-dialogo

"Jeje"-pensamiento

No poseo ninguno de los derechos de assassins creed ni de los crossovers que verán a continuación.

Prologo:

Esta historia comienza en un denso bosque donde se podía ver que había una silueta masculina que llevaba un buzo negro con unos jeans azules y unas zapatillas deportivas color rojo y también esa persona llevaba sorpresivamente, una máscara de acero color negro ( foto de mi perfil ) y se veía que en sus manos llevaba unos guantes sin dedos de color azul oscuro y en sus manos , llevaba un cubo con agua.

Ya que se disponía a apagar la fogata de su pseudocampamento ya que en ese lugar solo estaba la fogata y una mochila que se encontraba un poco alejada de esta .

Ah fue un viaje muy largo y problemático ya que tuve que ir en los medios de transporte más incómodos y extraños que me pude encontrar pero bueno no tenía otra opción ya que si hubiera tomado un avión o un barco hubiera corrido el riesgo de que ellas me encontraran-decía con una voz cansada y un escalofrió en la última parte .Mientras apagaba la fogata que después de un rato se redujo a meras cenizas .

Bien al menos solo quedan un par de kilómetros para llegar a Fabletown la verdad no sé porque quiero ir allí pero algo dentro de mi siente que debo llegar ahí lo más pronto posible –decía con algo de extrañez en su voz .

Pero le resto importancia al asunto y guardo el cubo en su gran mochila y se dispuso a dormir en el suelo usando a su mochila como almohada y parecía que no se sentía lo mas mínimamente afectado por el tiempo tan fresco en esa noche de otoño. Cerro sus ojos y no tardo mucho en dormirse.

Pero cuando abrió los ojos vio una escena que lo dejo atónito ya no estaba en ese tranquilo y pacifico bosque sino que se encontraba en lo que para él le parecía una especie de templo muy extraño y en frente de el veía que había dos personas una mujer que estaba parada mirando con una sonrisa burlesca al hombre que estaba tirado en el suelo y atrás de ellos veía una especie de esfera que emanaba un brillo celeste .

El hombre tenía cabello negro y piel algo bronceada llevaba un buzo color blanco unos jeans azules y unas deportivas color blanco.

Y la mujer de cabello negro que le llegaba a los hombros y tenia piel blanca y unos pechos copa c que eran cubiertos por un elegante vestido blanco que le llegaba al piso.

La mujer se acerco al hombre inmóvil y le dijo:

Ja hay Desmond gracias a tu gran idiotez al fin soy libre y la humanidad temblara nuevamente ante los que fueron sus amos antaño –decía al ahora nombrado Desmond .

Pero bueno sabes no es irónico te sacrificaste para salvar a la humanidad pero para eso liberaste a un mal aun peor JAJAJAJAJA-decía burlonamente mientras se reía.

Nuestro protagonista tras lo dicho por la chica se dio cuenta que era verdad ese hombre que al parecer se llama Desmond no respiraba .

"P Pero cómo es posible que el este muerto si no tiene ni una sola herida"-Pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de que si tenía una herida la mano de Desmond estaba completamente negra como si se la hubieran estado aplastando con un bloque de cemento por horas .

"Tengo que ayudarlo"-después de pensar esto trato de moverse pero vio que no pudo.

"Mi cuerpo no me responde es como si me hubieran dado el paralizante más fuerte del mundo simplemente no puedo moverme"-pensaba algo frustrado también trato de hablar pero no pudo su boca no podía expresar ni una palabra.

Y justo cuando pensó que las cosas no podían ponerse más extrañas vio que de pronto apareció un destello dorado y que de este salió una mujer.

Esta mujer tenía el cabello castaño piel blanca y pechos copa b e igual que la otra mujer llevaba un cuerpo esbelto y tenia puesto un tipo de toga blanca que le llegaba a los pies.

Esta vio que la mujer del principio le miraba de forma enojada y la mujer le dijo:

¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Minerva –grito levemente a la recién nombrada Minerva .

¿Qué pasa Juno acaso no estás feliz de verme-dijo formando una leve sonrisa.

Lo que estés planeando Minerva no te va a funcionar ¿qué no ves? Tu "elegido" ha muerto toda la rama principal murió con el y ese "don del águila "desapareció con ese insignificante humano-decía mientras señalaba al cadáver de Desmond .

Vamos Minerva ¿por qué no te rindes? Ya no hay nadie que pueda enfrentarme – dijo con un semblante arrogante en su cara pero ese semblante cambio a uno de confusión cuando vio que Minerva empezó a reír.

JAJAJAJAJAJA J Juno que graciosa eres por dios jajá ha-dijo Minerva mientras reía pero cuando vio la cara de confusión de Juno se dio cuenta de que era verdad que no sabía qué era lo que iba a pasar.

¿Así que no lo sabes ah?-dijo Minerva con una cara más seria.

¿Saber qué?-pregunto Juno.

Bueno tendré que informarte entonces querida yo tengo un As bajo la manga y ese as es la rama secundaria-dijo Minerva susurrando la ultima parte al oído de Juno.

¿La rama secundaria? es imposible el último miembro de esa rama murió asesinado hace mucho tiempo-dijo Juno con miedo e incredulidad en su voz.

Pues no contaste de que tuviera un hijo ¿no? Y que ese niño heredara "el don del agila como de dices tú –dijo Minerva con una sonrisa.

ES MENTIRA-grito no bramo una furiosa Juno.

Solo mientes todos de la rama primaria y secundaria están muertos solo quieres engañarme pero no resultara nosotros los superiores volveremos a gobernar la tierra una vez mas lo juro-grito una furiosa Juno y desapareció del lugar en un destello azul dejando sola a Minerva que todo el tiempo que estuvo hablando Juno ella había mantenido una sonrisa de burla.

Bueno que no le diga que no le advertí-dijo de forma tranquila antes de desaparecer.

Nuestro protagonista estaba estupefacto después de haber escuchado esa discusión tenia mil y una preguntas ¿quién era ese As bajo la manga de esa mujer?, ¿esclavizar a la humanidad?, ¿don del águila?, ¿qué querían decir con rama secundaria y principal?

Iba a seguir pensando en eso pero de pronto vio que el templo iba desapareciendo poco a poco hasta que todo el lugar se transformo en un paramo completamente blanco.

Iba a seguir admirando tan hermoso paisaje pero se dio cuenta de que ya podía mover su cuerpo correctamente estaba a punto de empezar a caminar para ver si podía encontrar una forma de salir de ahí. Pero pronto escucho la voz de esa minerva diciendo su nombre.

Atlas, Atlas, Atlas – decía Minerva con un susurro lúgubre.

¿Qué quieres?, ¿Dónde estás? Muéstrate ahora-decía de forma seria al al fin nombrado Atlas.

Bueno lo que quería decirte es que –dijo apareciendo de repente en frente de Atlas.

AH carajo ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-pregunto Atlas un poco enojado.

Bueno querías que me mostrara y me mostré ¿por qué? ¿te asuste?-dijo Minerva con una sonrisa de burla

No no me asuste solo que no es educado que alguien se aparezca enfrente tuyo no importa que tan hermosa seas no es educado que hagas esas cosas –dijo Atlas algo nervioso(n:cof cof asustado cof cof)

"¿Por qué tengo mi cara tan roja? espero que no se de cuenta"-penso una sonrojada Minerva y para su suerte nuestro despistado protagonista ni se dio cuenta

Bien me podrías decir ¿porque estoy aquí? ¿Y que fue esa discusión de antes? –pregunto Atlas confundido.

Por el momento no te puedo decir mucho pero solo te diré que cuando llegues a fabletown todo se aclarara y cumplirás con tu destino de salvar a la humanidad-dijo de forma seria mientras empezaba a descomponerse en pequeños destellos dorados

Pero tengo muchas preguntas ¿que me espera en esa ciudad? ¿Cómo que voy a salvar a la humanidad? . Por favor no te vayas-dijo0 mientras veía como Minerva casi terminaba de descomponerse.

Hasta la próxima –decía mientras desaparecía.

AH-grito de repente Atlas y abrió sus ojos y vio que había vuelto al bosque.

¿Qué paso? ah ah ah uf-decía mientras trataba de calmarse.

Bueno ese si que fue un sueño muy loco bueno al menos ya termino-decía ya totalmente calmado.

Bien deben ser la de la mañana si me apuro tal vez llegue a la ciudad e horas mññññ será mejor que me apure ya que estoy empezando a tener hambre –dijo mientras su estomago gruñía

Y así Atlas se llevo su mochila y empezó a caminar hacia la ciudad donde allí sin saberlo empezaría su aventura que lo llevara a vivir una nueva vida en más de un sentido.

CONTINUARA…..

Bien como hemos visto la aventura para Atlas recién comienza en el próximo capítulo veremos que pasara cuando llegue a Fabletown .Bien se agradecen mucho criticas reviews y esas cosas bueno me despido hasta otra carnicería.


	2. Ellas

Hola lectores de fanfictión primero quería decir que perdón por el horror si, no error HORROR de ortografía en una de las últimas frases lo que quería escribir era: Bien deben ser la de la mañana si me apuro tal vez llegue a la ciudad e horas. Bien sin mas empezemos LUZ,CAMARA,LETS ROCK

Jeje-dialogo

"Jeje"-pensamiento

No poseo ninguno de los derechoS de assassin's creed ni de los crossovers que verán a continuación.

Capitulo 2:

Ya eran las 12 de la mañana cuando Atlas al fin llego a la ciudad de Fabletown que a su parecer la ciudad era muy activa y llena de vida .Mientras caminaba nuestro protagonista pensaba ¿qué era lo que iba a a ser ahora?

"Bien creo que debería ir a alguna cafetería para desayunar ya que hace 1 semana que no como ya que es más o menos lo que duro el viaje-pensó nuestro hambriento protagonista.

Iba de camino hacia una cafetería para comprar algo de comer pero se dio cuenta de algo.

Un momento yo no tengo dinero-dijo mientras suspiraba con decepción.

Bueno creo que tendré que ir a una casa de cambios para cambiar los yenes que "pedí prestados" de ellas, como hubiera querido ver sus caras cuando se dieron cuenta que me fui je jejejeje -dijo riéndose

En algún lugar de Japón.

Vemos que la ciudad era un completo caos edificios siendo destruidos la gente estaba corriendo presa del pánico tratando de escapar del peligro ¿cuál era el peligro casi destruido una ciudad completa?, ¿era algún desastre natural, un monstruo gigante quizás?

No era algo mucho pero mucho peor.

¿Dónde está?-era el grito iracundo de tres ¿mujeres? si tal como se ve los responsables de haber llevado a una ciudad a la ruina eran tres mujeres que no superaban los 22 años de edad eran nada más y nada menos que las "heroínas" más famosas del mundo Iori Nomizu, Hikasa Youko (Sera para los amigos) y Tamura Yukari (Yuu para los amigos)

Iori que aunque tenía apariencia de una niña de 13 años pero en realidad tenía 21 es de tez blanca tiene cabello castaño ojos violeta y un vestido rosa que le llegaba a las rodillas tenia zapatillas blancas y tenía unos pechos copa C. Y ella iba destruyendo edificios que encontraba con su moto sierra.

Sera era de tez blanca tiene cabello negro que le llegaba a la parte baja de la espalda ojos esmeraldas y llevaba una camiseta sin mangas de color verde claro y unos jeans ,unas zapatillas rojas y tenía unos pechos copa E ella con su espada destruía todo a su paso autos ,comercios , carteles, etc.

Y en su frenesí de destrucción la acompañaba Yuu que era de tez blanca cabello blanco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas tenía unos ojos azules y llevaba una especie de combinación de una armadura y un vestido violeta y llevaba una botas negras y tenía unos pechos copa D y ella en vez de Sera llevaba una guadaña.

¿Por qué la mayores heroínas del mundo hacían esto? ¿Qué hacía que las heroínas que protegían al mundo de los espíritus que llegaban a la tierra empezaran a destruir ciudad por ciudad?

Lo han encontrado-decía mediante telepatía Yuu.

No-gritaron en conjunto Sera y Iori.

"Juro que cuando te encontremos Atlas te voy a arrancar los brazos y las piernas con mi guadaña para asegurarme que nunca te alejes de mi JAJAJAJAJAJA"-pensaba una enloquecida Yuu.

Alto alto alto un momento ¿acaso dijo Atlas? ¿nuestro Atlas?¿ nuestro protagonista?¿ El enmascarado había huido de ellas? Eso si que ni yo me lo esperaba y eso que soy el narrador de esta historia. Bueno mejor volvamos con las lunatic digo digo ahmm chicas.

Todas ellas recordaban como había dejado una nota diciendo puras incoherencias de que ellas eran una esclavizadoras que no le tenían el más mínimo respeto y bla bla bla

Flash back

Las chicas volvían después de ir a cenar a un restaurante elegante no pudieron llevar a Atlas ya que dijo que no podía ya que estaba enfermo ellas dijeron que bueno dijeron que más le valía que dejara la casa reluciente o si no le darían una muy buena razón para llevar mascara y se fueron.

Ahora ya habían vuelto a casa que era una mansión al estilo japonés pero sintieron que algo no iba bien sintieron que algo iba mal ya que no escucharon el saludo habitual de Atlas que hacía cada vez que llegaban ellas pensaron que tal vez se canso de esperar y se fue a dormir él. En el trayecto a su habitación notaron que no había limpiado la mansión y ya sabían qué hacer le iban a aplicar el castigo que a ellas adoraban: iban a dormir con él o si como iban a disfrutar pero cuando llegaron al cuarto de Atlas vieron que no había nadie pero había una carta en el piso.

Iori la agarro, la abrió y comenzó a leerla:

"Queridas Iori, Tamura y Hisaka se preguntan por qué escribí esta nota pues la escribí para decirles que estoy HARTO harto de sus maltratos harto de ser tratado como un esclavo, harto de ser menospreciado ya estoy cansado de vivir con personas que no tienen el mas mínimo respeto hacia mi persona a sí que decidí huir de esta vida y de ustedes y de ese trato que se hiso A MIS ESPALDAS pero bueno yo les recomiendo que se olviden de mi y que se vayan comprando otro esclavo porque a mí no me volverán a ver NUNCA-termino de leer una atónita Iori.

S-Se fue no puede ser ATLAS NO PUDO ESCAPAR ESE MALDITO HAAYY PERO CUANDO LO ENCUENTRE VERA ME VOY A ASEGURAR DE QUE NUNCA SE VUELVA A IR A UN A SI TENGA QUE ATARLO CON UNA CORREA-grito una iracunda Sera

Jejejejeje-Iori y Sera vieron asombradas como Yuu comenzó a reírse de forma malévola

¿Qué me compre otro esclavo? JA ¿que no lo entiende el es lo único que necesito? ¿Qué nunca lo voy a encontrar por favor buscaremos por todo el mundo y si es necesario destruiremos ciudad por ciudad para encontrarlo JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-dijo telepáticamente Yuu a las otras dos

Si aunque tengamos que destruir países enteros lo encontraremos y ahí sabra lo que es ser tratado como un esclavo jajajaja-dijo malévolamente Sera

Si, un momento hay algo mas escrito aquí dice "post data: tome "prestados" unos "cuantos" yenes jejejeje con todo mi "amor "Atlas. (se veía la imagen de un chibi Atlas que saludaba) .

Fin de flash back

MALDITOOOOOOO TE ENCONTRAREMOS AUNQUE TENGAMOS QUE DESTRUIR EL MALDITO PLANETA TE ENCONTRAREMOOOOOOOOOOS-gritaros las tres para después seguir destruyendo lo que quedaba de la ciudad mientras las personas que quedaban solo podían pensar "pobre desgraciado".

Regresamos a Fabletown.

Atlas tras pensar un rato en eso pensó que tal vez ellas seguirían buscándolo pero alejo esas tontas ideas y dijo despreocupadamente.

De que me preocupo seguro que solo se enojaron un poquito y ya está ni que fuera tan importante para ellas si siempre me decían que era un inútil seguro y ya se compraron otro esclavo.

Y después de decir esto se fue a una tienda de cambio tranquilamente y pensar que en una parte del mundo hay un trió de locas que lo están buscando pero bueno esa es material para otro cuento.

Continuara

Bien lamento que el capitulo fuera tan corto pero sentí que lo que había puesto era suficiente para el capitulo bien voy a decir desde ahora que el encuentro de Atlas y de las chicas no va a ir en este fic pensaba dedicarle a ese encuentro su propio fic a si podría quedar mucho mejor espero que hayan disfrutado y como siempre reviews, criticas y esas cosas hasta otra carniceria


End file.
